


Friends to Family

by JKirin



Series: I'm your family (and you're mine) [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Found Family, Iruka Week, M/M, Post-Fourth Shinobi War, Rokudaime Hatake Kakashi, Umino Hours Drabble Challenge, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29983917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKirin/pseuds/JKirin
Summary: They are more than friends – they are family.***For Iruka Week Day 2 prompt - BondsFor Umino Hours Drabble ChallengePart of a series that doesn't need to be read in order.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: I'm your family (and you're mine) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111484
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20
Collections: Iruka Week 2021





	Friends to Family

Iruka came home to find Kakashi softly snoring on top of a pile of papers. It was only 6pm, but they have been under so much pressure lately, that sleep was scarce and irregular. It was one of many reasons they moved in together.

After the war, they needed a family – the one that's close, supportive. They agreed to give each other that.

Carefully, Iruka put a blanket over the man and smiled at his contented sigh then went to the kitchen, knowing that his friend can wake up any minute and wanting to have the meal ready. 

It's enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Is it, though? 😏
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this short drabble ❤️ It could have been under the Overworked prompt for Day 1, but the focus is still on family bonds here 😅So it is better here!


End file.
